Untitled
by MusicFiend666
Summary: It was just another day at the Host Club until They appeared. How will everything change and who are these people. possible T rating Hiatus


Alright! I planned to post this story first, but I had a lot of trouble thinking about how I would start it…so it ended up being my third story. Pease tell me what you think and please tell me if my story is starting to sound like a different one you read/wrote! I don't want to steal a story and I'll try to fix the problem ^v ^

~DISCLAMER~ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything else I may mention in the future, but I do own Kojiiro and Ash

* * *

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_Haruhi? Can I talk with you for a minute?" A brunette boy with dark brown eyes spoke softly to the little four year old running towards him with a huge smile on her face._

"_Koji-neechan! ...Why do you gots your stuff all packed up? Are you going somewheres? Oh! Take my lucky turtle!" The little girl enthusiastically thrust a fuzzy little green turtle into her brother's hands._

"_Haruhi, I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise you, I will come back, so can you promise me to be extra good for mom and dad and always speak your mind okay?"_

"_Yes Koji-nee, I pinky promise!"Koji smiled at his little sister and got into his car, hoping that everything went smoothly so he could get back to his darling sister and their family._

Haruhi sat, half listening to her customers chatting as she observed the other Host Club members. Tamaki, as always, charmed his customers with his corny lines and good looks. Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai sat with their rather large group of customers, the former eating three times his weight in cake, while the latter sat silently watching. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their 'brotherly-love' act that so many girls seemed to love while Kyouya simply wrote in his mysterious notebook.

"-ruhi-kun? Are you alright?" Haruhi turned her attention back to her customers, apologizing swiftly for her rude behavior. "It's okay Haruhi-kun! It must be really fun to be around the rest of the Hosts all the time right? I mean, they all are so polite and nice after all, right?"

"…. Yes, it's really…interesting to be around them, I-"Suddenly, Haruhi was interrupted by the door slamming open and the sound of footsteps rushing in. Haruhi turned just in time to be caught in a giant bear hug.

" RU-CHAN! It's been such a long time! How have you been?" A loud, rather excited female voice rang in her ears, stunning her into silence. The figure pulled back and stared at her, and Haruhi caught a look at the mysterious girl in front of her. The Host Club lapsed into a confused silence, before the room filled with whispers.

"_Whose that? Haruhi-kun's girlfriend?"_

" _She better not be!"_

_She's so...kawaii!"_

"_But she's not his type at all! I won't allow it to happen!"_

One voice, however, broke through the whispers, and filled the room.

" NOOO! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! MOTHER! DO SOMETHING!" Everyone, momentarily forgetting the girl, turned to see Tamaki , crying and looking towards Kyouya, who was ignoring him in favor of introducing himself to the new occupant of the room.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met... I'm Ootori Kyouya. Are you a new student?" The girl turned to him, her eyes being the first noticeable thing. One was a rather icy blue color, and the other a contrasting deep purple, and they were currently zeroed in on the man in front of her, studying him.

"Hm? Oh, yes, but not for another couple of days. I came to see Ru-chan!" She finally replied with a grin, causing the girls in the room turn vicious. Oh, yes, she would suffer for having such a cute name for THEIR Haruhi-kun! Haruhi, on the other hand, looked a little confused, trying to think about why this girl seemed so familiar, and failed to notice Tamaki coming over and grabbing her into-yet another- hug. One of the more daring girls walked over to the grinning stranger and looked at her disdainfully.

" Who do you think you are? How dare you touch Haruhi-kun! Or talk about him in such a fashion!" she finished with a huff and flipped her hair, looking down on her. The girl's cheerful, rather innocent demeanor changed rather quickly, her eyes looking a bit more menacing.

" My name is Fuyuri Asuri, and if you believe that someone such as yourself or any of the other girls over there can intimidate me , I'm afraid you' re sorely mistaken." Ash finished this statement off with a glare, before being turning to Haruhi, who stood shell-shocked in Tamaki's grip.

"...Ash-chan? Is that really you?" The brunette asked, sounding slightly shaken. Before Ash could respond, another voice cut through the room, a man's voice, sounding quiet and light, carried itself throughout the room.

" Yes it is, Haruhi, sorry it took so long to get her back...it seems like I missed a lot." A man stood in the doorway, his frame filling up a large prtion of the door, shaggy, blondish brown hair masking a large portion of his face, revealing only one amber eye to the crowd. Haruhi pushed past everyone and embraced the man, confusing almost everyone in the room, for the second time that day.

"Haruhi? Do you trust this suspicious looking duo? Daddy doesn't think you should trust them!" The man turned towards him at this, looking annoyed at the blond. Ash broke out laughing and replied.

"You're kidding right? 'Suspicious'? Kojiiro is Ru-chan's brother, you baka."

"!"

* * *

Cliffie..sorta! So this has been sitting in my computer for awhile...the only file I managed to pull from the fiery pits of virus hell AKA my computer. I kinda like the setup...so I figured I might as well post it, yeah? I don't really have a plan for this story... I kinda hope it'll develop itself -_-; I sure as hell don't have the time.. so...ya ...bye :P


End file.
